Goodbye
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Isabella Swan  Eu não odeio o que sinto por ele. Eu não odeio falar com ele. Eu não odeio ouvir sua voz. Eu odeio ficar sozinha. Eu odeio ter um coração partido.  Edward Cullen  Eu sou a escuridão, desespero e perigo, e ela...


**Esta oneshot é relacionada ao que Edward e Bella sentiram, assim que ele anunciou a sua partida em New Moon**

**

* * *

**

**Edward Cullen**

Eu só fiquei lá olhando para ela, olhando para o que eu estava desistindo. Pensei em toda a alegria, todo o amor. Eu vi a tristeza absoluta que encheu seus belos olhos castanhos, olhos que eram cheios de amor e contentamento em cada encontro nosso.

Parecia uma eternidade que eu estava observando-a antes de eu me virar e caminhar na direcção oposta.

Mas apesar de tudo o que eu estava deixando para trás, eu sabia que era o certo a fazer.

Para sua felicidade e, mais importante para ela continuar a viva, e aproveitar cada momento humano.

Se eu não me apegar à última centelha de força que me resta. Se eu me viro, pegou-a nos meus braços e a beijo...

Então, depois de eu conseguir recuperar minha habilidades vocais, eu pediria desculpa profundamente.

Peço desculpas por todos os pensamentos completamente idiotas que eu tinha para de deixá-la. De deixá-la para encontrar alguém para amá-la e nunca pondo-a em risco...

Eu não posso ser tão egoísta.

Que cruel, fazer Bella ficar comigo e desistir da sua própria existência por causa de um maldito vampiro.

Não, eu não faria isso com ela, eu a amo muito, não faria algo tão cruel como isso.

Eu sou a escuridão, desespero e perigo, e ela... Ela é a esperança, de luz e compaixão.

Nunca deveríamos ter nos envolvido, nunca deveríamos ter nos encontrado...

Eu não sei se lamento ou não, de um lado, acabou de uma forma que deixou nós dois sofrendo. E foi uma das piores coisas que poderia ter acontecido.

Porque agora, por causa do que eu fiz Bella vai sentir tanta dor. A dor que eu causei, ao entrar em sua vida. Amá-la, confiando-la e em troca ganhar o seu amor e confiança.

Agora, por minha causa seu coração e a sua alma será terrivelmente marcado.

_Eu não estou tentando parecer egoísta._

Por outro lado, foi uma das melhores coisas que poderia ter acontecido.

Viver todos esses anos, eu não tenho visto muitas pessoas que realmente se amavam. Foi uma coisa tão rara de ver que quando isso acontece, ele tem que ser preservada e valorizada.

_E quando isso aconteceu para Bella e eu..._

Mas os perigos que a rondam ao pé de mim, teve James, Jasper que não consegue se controlar... Somos perigosos e ela é tão frágil.

É por isso que eu estou fazendo isso agora, indo embora e deixando o meu único e verdadeiro amor.

Agarro-me à minha determinação, e corro, eu corro até que eu estou fora da vista.

Então, por uma fração de segundo eu viro e olho para trás.

Eu vejo que a pessoa que eu mais amo tentando alcançar-me, algo que ela nunca conseguirá.

Viro-me e começar a correr novamente, desta vez para não parar.

Eu quase posso sentir meu coração morto bater com a angústia e, por um momento a dor dele é muito.

_Mas só por um momento..._

_

* * *

_

**Isabella Swan**

Sento-me sozinha na minha cama toda noite. Toda noite é a mesma coisa. Eu não consigo pensar em nada, apenas em Edward mesmo que ele seja a última coisa que quero pensar. Ele me deixou. Eu sei que ele precisava, mas parte de mim odeia por isso. E a outra parte de mim me odeia por odiar ele.

Eu não odeio o que sinto por ele. Eu não odeio falar com ele. Eu não odeio ouvir sua voz. Eu odeio ficar sozinha. Eu odeio ter um coração partido.

Meu pai tenta me convencer a sair com meus amigos, mas eu não vou. Eu não posso. Não posso me mover. Eu me sinto como se eu estivesse presa em areia movediça e eu estou afundando cada vez mais nela. E por mais que alguém tente me puxar de volta, eles não são fortes o suficiente. Porque eu não quero ser puxada para fora. Eu quero afundar mais e mais até que a dor me consumir.

Por dois anos ele esteve ao meu lado, onde eu o amei cada vez mais. Eu ainda o amo. Eu sempre vou amá-lo, não importa as coisas desagradáveis que eu penso sobre o que aconteceu, eu sempre vou amá-lo.

Eu odeio tantas coisas que aconteceram comigo. Eu odeio a solidão. Eu odeio a dor. Mas eu nunca poderia odiá-lo. _Nunca._

**FIM**


End file.
